Three in the Quarter
by idiot-wind89
Summary: Caroline and Klaus have some fun in the French Quarter with an unexpected someone. One-shot. Smut.


**A/N: Something fun ;)**

**Shout out to livingdeadblondequeen for reading it over first! :) **

* * *

It was a humid night in the French Quarter as she and Bonnie observed the sights and sounds after their dinner together. The air was breezy, however, and she delighted in the feeling of the warm summer breeze whisking around the thin floral wrap dress she was wearing.

"Come on, Bonnie, it will be fun! I promise!" Caroline said enthusiastically, trying to convince her best friend as they approached the Abattoir – the historical 19th century building that comprised the Mikaelson family compound in the French Quarter.

It was the summer after surviving their first year of College at Whitmore. While Caroline had felt the nagging desire to travel the world that summer, she decided to keep it local, opting to take advantage of Klaus's invitation to come to New Orleans – albeit temporarily and strictly as his friend (she had made that abundantly clear to him). She took the opportunity to explore Louisiana while she enrolled in a class at the University of New Orleans.

Bonnie, on the other hand, had stayed behind at Whitmore to work as a Research Assistant for the summer.

With their summer now coming to a close, Bonnie had chosen to visit her for her last free weeks before the fall term of their second year was set to begin.

"Klaus has been the perfect gentleman all summer, Bonnie, I swear," she tried to reassure her friend, knowing that Bonnie was still hesitant to embrace Klaus as anything but an enemy.

She wasn't exaggerating when it came to Klaus. Though she sensed that his feelings for her still ran a little deeper than pure friendship, he hadn't pressured her or crossed the boundary she had firmly set for them at the beginning of the summer.

He had made her feel like a welcome guest, providing her with free reign of his home to come and go as she pleased, and he had given her Rebekah's room to use as her own. Rebekah, having taken the cure, had chosen to continue her human life in Mystic Falls with a particular blonde haired and blue-eyed someone.

While she could tell that Klaus was not pleased with Rebekah's choice, it seemed to have less to do with Rebekah's decision to forsake her vampirism, and more to do with the fact that he was left alone in New Orleans without his siblings.

Elijah had accompanied Katherine Pierce to Europe with Klaus's – albeit reluctant – blessing. Being one of Katherine Pierce's victims in her scheme to aid Klaus in unlocking his werewolf side, Caroline had used that to play on Klaus's sympathies and convinced Klaus to show Katherine mercy – if not for Katherine, then for his brother Elijah, who had stood by Klaus's side for so long and deserved to pursue his own happiness.

She supposed that was part of the reason why she had found herself in New Orleans this summer – to keep Klaus company, knowing that he was adjusting to the absence of his siblings and still mourning Kol's loss.

Truthfully, she'd found herself partial to Klaus's company over the summer as well.

While she was often busy in class or studying, and he was often occupied managing the fragile peace between warring factions in the city, it was not unusual for them to regroup at the end of each day to share a meal and explore some aspect of the city that she had not yet experienced.

Her favourite was simply walking the French Quarter with Klaus and listening to him recount many stories from his past with the Quarter serving as their backdrop.

They would often end up at Rousseau's for a night cap where they would inevitably run into Marcel Gerrard – someone she had become fast friends with due to their similar upbeat personalities.

It was Marcel who had suggested that Klaus throw her a party tonight at his residence to celebrate the successful completion of her course and the end of her time here in New Orleans. It would also serve as a morale boosting event to keep conflict between the factions at bay.

"You won't even have to speak to Klaus if you don't want to," Caroline assured Bonnie. "There will be so many people here – vampires, witches, werewolves…" she said, "plenty of complimentary alcohol to go around," she listed, hoping it would convince Bonnie.

Bonnie gave her a reluctant look, but acquiesced and continued to follow her.

"Single guys?" Bonnie piped up, seemingly becoming more interested as they began following three decently attractive guys headed in the same direction as they were.

She smirked and nodded, happy that something had sparked her friend's interest in the party. Both she and Bonnie had been running on a bit of a dry spell as far as men were concerned.

Truthfully, she was hoping that Marcel would catch Bonnie's eye. She had chatted Klaus's ear off about how she thought Bonnie and Marcel would be perfect for each other – despite the historic witch/vampire rivalry. She knew Marcel had a thing for witches, and she knew Bonnie had a thing for smooth talkers, perfect smiles and abs, and perhaps that would help her friend see past the fangs.

Klaus would humour her as she planned out Bonnie and Marcel's lives together aloud, but she knew that he thought she was crazy. Bonnie hated most vampires, he would remind her.

The bass from the loud music inside could be heard vibrating the walls on the outside of the compound as they reached the large double door.

Two of Klaus's sired lackeys stood at the entranceway, screening those who attempted entry. They smiled at her in recognition and opened the doors.

With the doors now open, she and Bonnie were confronted by the sights and sounds inside. Upbeat music filled the air, lights flashed to match the mood. Pink, gold, and black balloons were strung up and matching flowers filled the cocktail tables scattered about the oversized foyer in the centre of the compound where the main event was taking place. The scent of hors d'oeuvres floated in the air, coupled with the scent of blood for those supernatural beings that preferred a blood-based diet.

"The Mikaelson's never do things half-way, do they?" Bonnie noted, as she helped herself to two glasses of white wine from a server's tray.

Bonnie handed her one of the glasses which she accepted readily.

The place was filled with guests, most of whom she did not recognize – some were dressed casually, others in suits and ties, and some in strange attire that could be more akin to costumes. Regardless, she was able to sense the vampires from the witches, and the witches from the werewolves – among other beings. She loved it. It would make for an interesting party.

"No, they never do, do they?" she agreed with Bonnie, giving her a half smile as she sipped from her glass, eager to feel the buzz that came along with it.

She was somewhat annoyed that Klaus could still manage to plan a better party than she could on such short notice.

"Are you sure that you and Klaus are just friends?" Bonnie questioned her. "This seems a little excessive for a good-bye party."

She rolled her eyes at her friend.

"YES! Klaus and I are just friends," she emphasized.

While her mind had betrayed her on a number of occasions, imagining what it would be like to go beyond the friendship barrier with Klaus, in reality they were only friends and so Bonnie did not need to know her innermost thoughts on the subject.

"Where is he anyways?" Bonnie wondered curiously.

She too had asked herself the same question the moment they had arrived, but so far she could find no sign of the hybrid in the crowd of guests. Klaus himself was not one to be the life of the party, she acknowledged, knowing that he preferred more intimate affairs in the company of the select few that he trusted enough to allow into his inner circle – she supposed that had to do with his past life on the run from his father.

It was likely that he was off with Marcel and a few others in one of the anterooms sampling fresh blood and liquor, gambling over some variation of Russian Roulette.

"Who cares?" she replied to Bonnie, playing down her own curiosity as to where Klaus might be hiding. "Drink up! And let's dance!" she said to her friend encouragingly. She was sure that she and Klaus would cross paths eventually that night.

* * *

Nearly an hour had gone by and she and Bonnie were feeling good, taking the liberty of indulging in some of the Mikaelson's finer spirits, tucked away in Klaus's office.

The liquid courage could explain why they were currently atop the dining table in the Mikaelson dining room performing "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls as part of an impromptu karaoke party they had interrupted.

"_If you wanna be my lover…"_

In the middle of the chorus they were taken off guard by the addition of a male voice.

"_You gotta get with my friends…" _Marcel sang, appearing beside her with his bright grin shining back at her.

Marcel was a natural at karaoke. He'd shown her the ropes earlier in the summer at Rousseau's.

Bonnie glared at her, confusion apparent in her expression at the unfamiliar presence of Marcel. She laughed, continuing to sing along as Marcel put a friendly arm around her. Satisfied that she knew Marcel, Bonnie chimed in once more and they finished out the song to several rounds of applause from the small group of party guests that had gathered in the dining room to watch.

Marcel tossed off his microphone to waiting participants before jumping off the table. She followed behind.

She smirked when Marcel took the opportunity to extend his hand to Bonnie, helping her down, sensing that she was not a vampire like them. Bonnie took his hand reluctantly, shooting her an uncertain look as her feet hit the ground.

"Let's get a drink," Marcel suggested over the music, leading them through a few groups of people towards the sidelines of the atrium-like foyer where the makeshift bar had been assembled and the noise was tolerable enough to have a coherent conversation.

"Cheers," Marcel said, handing them two shot glasses as he kept one for himself.

She and Bonnie took the shots, tipping their heads back in unison alongside Marcel, and she could feel the familiar sting of tequila slip down her throat.

"This is some party, Caroline," Marcel observed approvingly. "How did you manage to convince Klaus to actually go through with my idea?" he wondered, winking at her.

She shrugged innocently. "Klaus was the one who suggested we go through with it," she informed him, much to Marcel's surprise. "I haven't seen him since I got here," she added.

"We were tending to some business in the Quarter," Marcel revealed. "Some new vampires arrived in town and have been overstepping – we needed to make sure they understood the rules of the City," he clarified. "Klaus is upstairs finishing up some business with an old friend, Lucien. I expect they should be down any minute."

She nodded, her mind put at ease thanks to Marcel's information, though curious as to what Klaus might be discussing with his old friend – someone she'd not met yet.

"Forgive me, Caroline hasn't properly introduced us yet," Marcel said, interrupting her thought as he extended his hand past her towards Bonnie. "I'm Marcel Gerrard," he introduced himself to Bonnie.

Bonnie shook his hand, giving him a silly smile, clearly intrigued by him.

"Bonnie…Bennett," Bonnie sputtered out nervously.

Her cheeks reddened from second-hand embarrassment and excitement as she watched them, thinking that her plans for Bonnie and Marcel may actually have a hope of coming to fruition.

Marcel's eyebrows raised as Bonnie mentioned her name.

"_Bennett_…as in the Bennett witches?" he wondered interestedly as his eyes shifted between her and Bonnie.

The two of them nodded, confirming Marcel's suspicions and causing him to smile yet again.

"Are you closely related to Sheila Bennett?" Marcel asked Bonnie. "I know she was from Mystic Falls," he added.

Bonnie's eyes lit up at the mention of her Grams, whom she missed dearly. Her Grams is what led to her desire to pursue Occult Studies while at Whitmore.

"Sheila is…_was_…my grandmother!" Bonnie exclaimed, obviously interested in how Marcel had been acquainted with her in the past.

"Was?" Marcel queried.

Bonnie frowned regretfully. "She passed away," she explained.

Marcel's expression fell with Bonnie's, obviously unaware of the news that Sheila had died.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I hadn't seen Sheila since probably the sixties or seventies, but she was an amazing woman back then, so I'm sure she still was."

Bonnie nodded with a sincere smile.

"How did you know my Grams?" Bonnie wondered, clearly excited to hear what Marcel had to say as the stories kept the memory of her grandmother alive.

"She helped organize a few protests down here. I may have relied up on her for a spell or two back then. We had some fun together," Marcel commented with a guilty grin and a shrug.

Her eyes widened.

"Marcel, please tell me you did not hook up with Bonnie's Grams!" she mused.

Bonnie laughed, curious about Marcel's history with her grandmother, but also reluctant when it came to more of the intimate details.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells," Marcel conceded politely. "Although I will say that it's not hard to tell where you got your looks from, Bonnie," he acknowledged.

Bonnie was grinning awkwardly, her cheeks rosy from Marcel's obvious attempt to flirt and compliment her.

"Maybe you could share some stories about your time with my Grams?" Bonnie suggested to Marcel. "I'd like to hear more about what she was like back then. She shared a lot of stories with me about when she was younger, but I'm sure she left out a lot."

"Oh, I have plenty of stories," Marcel admitted enthusiastically. "Your Grams was a bit of a firecracker back in the day," he commented.

As Bonnie and Marcel exchanged heart-eyes with one another, she began to feel the familiar feeling that came with being the third wheel.

How had Marcel swooped in to steal her place so quickly? She wondered.

"I think that's my cue," she cut in. "I'm going to leave you two to chat while I see if I can find Klaus to come join the party," she said, using Klaus's absence as her reason to excuse herself.

* * *

Neither Bonnie nor Marcel protested her departure a great deal - the two of them were setting off for a quieter place where they could talk before she even really had a chance to slip away.

While Bonnie and Marcel were going according to her plan, she couldn't help but feel annoyed by her friend's luck. Of course, Bonnie had barely been in New Orleans for a day and already she had found someone to pursue romantically. She'd been here all summer and had no such luck. Perhaps she was too picky, she thought.

She moved through the crowd, getting caught up occasionally by people dancing.

Eventually, she made her way to the stairwell, upstairs to the wing of the compound Klaus occupied. This was not an area she frequented. In fact, Klaus had only brought her here once – when she had first arrived and he gave her a tour. Over the summer she had kept her distance from Klaus's quarters, wanting to give him his privacy as he had been kind enough to let her take up space elsewhere in his home.

However, as tonight was her goodbye party, she felt perfectly entitled to search him out here so that they could share a parting drink together before she left.

As she wandered down the hall, trailing her hand along the railing that overlooked the party down below, she could hear voices coming from the entry to Klaus's bedroom.

She recognized one of the voices as Klaus's and she stopped short of the partially opened doorway to eavesdrop when she heard her name mentioned.

"So Caroline Forbes is why you took up residence in Mystic Falls for so long, isn't it?" An unfamiliar male voice she attributed to Klaus's friend Lucien questioned Klaus.

She peered through the small opening to see a young male staring at Klaus intently as they stood face to face in the center of the room.

He had a distinct accent like Klaus, perhaps someone Klaus had encountered during his extensive time in Europe. Both men shared the genetic luck of a well defined jaw, though Lucien's styled hair was darker and he was slightly shorter than Klaus.

It was apparent that Lucien was a vampire, judging by the decanter of blood and two nearly empty glasses on the side table.

Klaus neither affirmed nor denied Lucien's conclusion, prompting her to wonder if he was conceding Lucien's observations.

"Can't say as I blame you, Nik. She looks like a delicious little thing," Lucien commented further.

Normally she would have protested at being spoken about in that way, but she found herself blushing instead, curious to know how Klaus would respond.

"I bet she's a delightful fuck," Lucien concluded, prompting her mouth to fall open, surprised by his bluntness.

Klaus glared at Lucien, raising a hand in protest. "Easy mate," Klaus said threateningly.

"You haven't bedded her yet, have you?" Lucien queried.

"We're friends," Klaus clarified, "nothing more."

She could hear the disappointment in Klaus's voice. Oddly, his denial stirred within her a feeling of disappointment as well.

"The Niklaus Mikaelson has been brought to his knees and friend-zoned by a blonde baby vampire, has he?" Lucien snickered.

Klaus growled under his breath, dismissing Lucien's attempt to ridicule him.

"How could she refuse you?" Lucien wondered in amazement, his hand brushing over Klaus's arm, suggesting a familiarity with Klaus that she hesitated to read too much into yet.

"It's a bit of a long story," Klaus said sheepishly. "Caroline was turned by Katerina Petrova to aid in me unlocking my werewolf side, her best friend Elena is the Petrova Doppelganger, and Tyler Lockwood, Caroline's former flame, was my first hybrid. I could go on, but I think you get the point," Klaus said, having briefly summarized the most significant pieces of their troubled history as "enemies".

Lucien's eyebrows rose. "Well, I suppose that might explain it. I'm surprised she's even willing to stay under the same roof with you for a summer," he chuckled amusedly.

Her mind turned to the numerous times Klaus had been there for her and the times when he had shown the people she cared about mercy for her sake.

She was caught off-guard as Klaus grabbed Lucien forcefully and shot towards the wall – the impact of their bodies crashing against the wall caused the artwork on display to shake.

Klaus's back was turned towards her, and she could see Lucien pressed against the wall by Klaus, wincing from the pain Klaus had inflicted.

"Laugh once more Lucien and I'll see to it that you never set foot under this roof again," Klaus bit back in his familiar dramatic tone as he pinned the rebellious vampire against the wall by the collar of his buttoned shirt.

She bit her lip, waiting for Klaus to react further, knowing how he could be when someone overstepped.

"It must be torture for you, Nik, having her here, breathing in her scent everywhere, her bedroom mere feet from yours, resisting the urge to listen in as she pleasures herself before she falls asleep at night, hmm?" Lucien queried devilishly. "Then again, you always have been a bit of a masochist," he smirked.

Her skin grew hot with Lucien's detailed description, unable to stop herself from wondering if Klaus had ever listened to her after she'd gone to bed, a part of her excited by the possibility that he had heard her in the way Lucien had alluded to.

Klaus pushed Lucien back against the wall aggressively in response to Lucien's efforts to get under his skin. Lucien's head slammed back against the wall.

"Mmm, you know I'm a bit of a masochist myself, Nik," Lucien remarked suggestively at Klaus's efforts to hurt him. "You're going soft for her," Lucien concluded, prompting another blow against the wall from Klaus, which finally gave way to a framed picture falling to the ground beside them.

"Look at you," Lucien observed, laughing defiantly. "She's got you wound so tightly. Why don't you let me help you blow off some steam and have a little fun until she comes around?" he proposed, a seductive undertone apparent in his voice.

Her breathing hitched as she continued to listen discreetly in disbelief unsure if she was misinterpreting the direction that the conversation was taking.

Klaus hesitated.

"Oh come on," Lucien cajoled. "You may be soft for Caroline, Nik, but you're certainly quite hard for me right now," he noted, looking down in between their bodies.

She gasped, placing her hand over her mouth to quiet her sound of her surprise.

"Let me take your mind off of her," Lucien urged, "at least for a while. Hmm?" he pushed, his hand daring to reach up to caress the side of his face. "You know I'm quite good at it."

Klaus caught Lucien's wrist, gripping it tightly to stop him.

There was quiet between the two men, but she could hear the rasps of their breaths.

In seconds, Klaus's hands grasped the inferior vampire's face, crashing his lips upon Lucien's forcefully. Their embrace seemed more like a battle, Klaus's means of unleashing his frustration upon Lucien, and Lucien's means of exerting power over his superior. With his hands now free, Lucien took the opportunity to tear off Klaus's shirt, exposing his lean but muscular form underneath. He kept Klaus close by tangling his hands in the necklaces that Klaus was wearing.

She was stunned at what she was witnessing – never had she known of Klaus's attraction for men, though she had heard rumours of his past encounters with Stefan in the twenties. Considering the length of Klaus's life, perhaps she should not be so surprised. She had come to realize that older vampires had a much different perspective on sexuality – as they did many other things.

What surprised her more was the way her body responded to the sight of the two men bruising each other's lips with the aggression expressed through their kissing.

She was tingling and she didn't want to look away.

Klaus broke his embrace with Lucien, their breathing ragged. As he released his hold on Lucien, Lucien stepped aside from the wall.

"Lucien, I'm not so sure that Aurora would approve of your extra-curricular activities," Klaus pointed out judgmentally as he drank from the glass of blood on the side table.

Given the compromising position she had found Lucien and Klaus in currently, she could only assume that Aurora was Lucien's girlfriend.

Lucien shrugged indifferently.

"Aurora and I have a little arrangement," Lucien alluded to calmly, sparking her curiosity while she continued to watch the pair. "As Aurora and I both share the desire for the sweet taste of the fairer sex every now and then – a delicious predilection of Aurora's that you, too, are familiar with," he recalled, suggesting a past relationship between Klaus and Aurora that made her twitch with unfamiliar annoyance. "Aurora and I also both share the desire to indulge ourselves with a handsome cock every now and then," he emphasized, grinning at Klaus suggestively, his eyes wandering down the hybrid's torso.

She felt heat envelop her body with Lucien's bold flirtations.

"I think you overstate yourself," Klaus mused, referring to the self-aggrandizing interpretation of Lucien's comment, as he set the empty glass of blood back on the side table.

"Perhaps you should try me…_my Lord_?" Lucien challenged Klaus seductively, stepping closer to him, with a title that had no doubt reflected the length of their history together, as he let his hand wander over the sizeable bulge in Klaus's pants. "Mmm," Lucien purred. "I certainly haven't overstated you," he acknowledged.

Her core throbbed, her eyes fixed upon the pair as Klaus began to undo his pants.

"Well, have at it then," Klaus challenged him, eyebrow raised, giving in to Lucien's advances.

Lucien smiled at Klaus's invitation, attacking Klaus's lips once more with his own, unbuttoning his own shirt readily. He eagerly trailed down Klaus's torso with his mouth and hand as he fell to his knees before him submissively.

She watched intently as Lucien tugged down Klaus's pants, exposing Klaus's erect cock, for both Caroline and Lucien to admire. It would be a lie to say that she had never thought about it. Surely she had touched herself to the thought on more than one occasion – what it would be like to please him, how he would feel inside of her.

Klaus stared down at Lucien expectantly, impatiently waiting for him to make his next move.

Suspecting that Klaus was not in the mood to be teased, Lucien took Klaus's cock in his hands, causing Klaus to inhale sharply at the contact. He released a more audible gasp when Lucien's lips and mouth set upon his tip.

Her own mouth was agape, studying Lucien take Klaus's length into his mouth hungrily while Klaus clenched Lucien's hair tightly enabling him to control the pace.

"Fuck," Klaus hissed under his breath as Lucien's tongue swirled expertly up his shaft. "I think you enjoy cock more than you let on," Klaus noted as Lucien continued to lick and suck him enthusiastically, staring up at him as he did.

She had her thighs clenched tightly together as she stood in the shadows watching the sexual act unfold between Klaus and Lucien. She was desperate for any friction she could get, never realizing how erotic it would be to watch a man be pleased by another man – especially when that man was Klaus.

More than that, she found herself envious of Lucien. The sight of Lucien going down on Klaus reaffirmed her desire to pleasure Klaus in the same way – to feel him clench her hair desperately while she brought him over the edge.

"Well, many of my oral talents are transferrable," Lucien retorted suggestively, implying that he could more than satisfy both sexes.

Her hand wandered involuntarily over her chest, grazing her nipples teasingly as she imagined both Klaus and Lucien tasting her.

"Perhaps I could demonstrate on Caroline?" Lucien proposed to Klaus before taking Klaus into his mouth once more.

Hearing her name caused her eyes to snap open and she fell back into the darkness of the hall, unsure if she'd been noticed or if it was simply an attempt by Lucien to get under Klaus's skin.

Klaus grabbed Lucien's hair tightly, yanking him backwards at the mention of her name, not amused by Lucien's suggestion.

With that, Lucien stood up to face Klaus.

She relaxed somewhat, presuming that her latter suspicion about the mention of her name was correct.

"Or, perhaps she would like to finish you off herself?" Lucien wondered, as he stroked Klaus with his hand, brushing his lips against the hybrid's while he spoke.

Her heart pounded with the blood she had consumed earlier from anxiety and anticipation all at once. How nervous she would be to cross that line with Klaus. How arousing it would be to finally pleasure him in the ways she had fantasized about – with another wiling spectator and participant no less.

She considered flashing downstairs, worried that Klaus would take Lucien's suggestion literally and he or Lucien might come looking for her, but she waited, stepping back into the darkness a little further, lest she be spotted by either of them.

Klaus's breath was ragged and heavy as Lucien continued to jack him off, cutting off Klaus's sounds with his hungry mouth.

"I can almost hear her pussy throbbing. Can't you smell her desire for you, Nik?" Lucien wondered as his lips traced Klaus's jaw.

An involuntary groan of approval escaped Klaus readily.

"You're not really going torture the poor girl like this are you? Forcing her to watch us fuck the night away from the shadows of the hallway?" Lucien pushed curiously.

Her body went weak as Lucien confirmed that he and Klaus, at one point or another, had discovered her presence in the hallway, spying on them.

A million thoughts and questions bombarded her mind – How would she explain herself? Would Klaus be angry with her? Should she make a run for it and deny the intrusion entirely – there were hundreds of people at the Mikaelson compound currently for the party and so it could have been any one of them. Surely, they could have mistaken someone else for her. Of course, she knew this was naïve, Klaus, after all, was part werewolf and she was sure that he knew her scent very well.

"Care to join us, Caroline?" Lucien offered to her, both he and Klaus staring through the doorway, waiting for her to make an appearance.

Her feet felt frozen in place as she debated over Lucien's proposal. Everything in her mind told her to disappear – to pretend as though she hadn't seen anything or set foot near Klaus's room – but, the urges of her body told her to step out of the shadow and accept Lucien's invitation.

She hesitated, knowing that regardless of which choice she made, there was no going back from it.

Klaus himself hadn't reiterated Lucien's offer, but he didn't need to for her to know that he wanted her to accept. She could tell in the way he looked apprehensively towards the doorway, waiting for her to make her choice.

While he was the big bad hybrid to most, she was not unacquainted with this more subtle and timid side of him. It was the side of him that kept his distance and had tip-toed around the sexual tension between them and the nature of their relationship all summer. In the beginning he had been so sure of himself with her, but she had refused him so many times that perhaps now he'd come to expect her rejection.

"No need to be shy," Lucien encouraged, trying to coax her into the room.

This was her opportunity to take a chance – albeit an unconventional one – as Klaus had so often encouraged her to do. With Lucien present, it felt like a casual and less dangerous way to explore her physical attraction towards Klaus.

She was in college, she was a woman, an adult – though not a human – she had a thirst for new experiences and desires that she wanted to indulge and explore.

Taking several deep breaths, she stepped forward.

Lucien smiled widely, clearly pleased by her decision.

She could tell Klaus was pleased as well, though obviously distracted by Lucien's continued touch.

"Good of you to join us," Lucien snickered devilishly.

Before she could say anything more, Lucien flashed behind her to the doorway she had entered from, ensuring that it was now properly closed.

She was left standing in between the two men. Lucien was eyeing her with intrigue, while Klaus was left leaning now against the side table, looking at her fixedly with desperation in his eyes, having been abandoned by Lucien in the thick of things.

As much as she tried to look away, she couldn't help but allow her eyes to wander over Klaus's form – his chest moving rapidly – his hard aching cock atop his lowered pants, waiting to be satisfied, seemingly unfazed that he was exposed to her.

"I can…explain," she said to the men, facing Klaus, suddenly feeling self-conscious for having spied on them.

"No need," Lucien said from immediately, flashing back to the other side of Klaus to grab one of the glasses of blood from the side table. With that, he moved behind her, his presence lightly drifting over her back. "We can practically taste your arousal in the air," he teased seductively.

Her cheeks blushed as Lucien reached around her to provide her with Klaus's half-empty glass.

"It's fresh," Lucien assured her.

The strong scent of the blood – human blood – was too much for her and she readily accepted the glass from Lucien, finishing the contents for herself in seconds, setting the glass aside when she was done. She could feel the veins around her eyes pop in response as the blood ignited her body.

Lucien had returned to Klaus's side, his hand teasing Klaus lightly, both watching Caroline with eager expressions as she stepped towards them.

"Perhaps you should give Nik a taste," Lucien suggested, nodding towards the ruby red blood that stained her lips.

She put her index finger to her mouth naively.

"Ah," Lucien stopped her. "I think he'd much prefer a kiss," he clarified, causing her stomach to twist nervously.

Her eyes connected with Klaus who was staring at her intently, waiting for her to make the move that Lucien had invited her to make.

"Caroline," Klaus began, as though he might be her sober second thought, assuring her that she didn't need to follow through with Lucien's suggestion if she wasn't ready to.

That was the thing though, she was more than ready – she had been more than ready for a while, she'd just avoided admitting it to herself.

Before Klaus could say more, she surprised both him and herself (and Lucien), by silencing Klaus with a kiss.

The kiss stole the air from her lungs and replaced it with fireworks. Klaus did not hold back, his hands tangled themselves in her hair, keeping her close as he kissed her desperately, his tongue swiping across her lower lip, collecting the blood she'd left behind.

They both broke the kiss, as though it was too overwhelming for them to continue, their breathing heavy, their eyes fixed upon one another.

"Wow," Lucien commented, observing them closely, seemingly out of breath himself. "Now I see why you enjoyed being a spectator," he said to her cheekily.

Klaus grabbed her once more, craving the taste of her.

She felt Lucien behind her, his hand on the back of her neck, brushing her hair to the side, then his lips, causing a tingle down her spine.

"Finish him, Caroline," Lucien encouraged her.

* * *

Caroline pulled back with Lucien's words, and he swallowed hard, anxious for how she would respond to Lucien's instruction.

She studied him carefully, her eyes wandering over him and her hands following suit, debating her next move. Her touch burned his skin in the most pleasurable of ways.

To distract himself, he focused upon Lucien, standing behind Caroline – the devil on both of their shoulders, so to speak. Lucien was grinning proudly at him, as if he was pleased with himself for his hand in bringing him what – or whom – he desired. His hand traced Caroline's collar bone and shoulder, catching a strap of her floral dress purposely in the process, pulling it down her arm, exposing more of her cleavage to him.

He allowed himself a brief reprieve to take her in with his eyes as Lucien unzipped the back of her summer dress and allowed it to drop to her feet. His body fell back against the wall in awe of her half-naked frame. He'd seen her this way before, albeit in Tyler Lockwood's body. This time was different – she wanted to be here with him, she wanted him to see her body. His baser thoughts had frequently focused upon her in this way over the summer they had spent together. It had been sweet torture having her as his house guest.

Her breasts were framed by the black strapless bra she was wearing and the matching boy shorts accented the curve of her hips. He admired the way the low lighting of the room shone against her golden hair.

"You're stunning," he observed, his body longing for her touch.

Caroline looked away sheepishly.

"Isn't she?" Lucien asked rhetorically, his hands outlining her frame, causing to Caroline to murmur under her breath.

His first instinct was jealousy, but he refrained. Admittedly, Lucien had facilitated the circumstances they found themselves in; however, he had always remained in control. More than that, Lucien knew better than to cross any lines, as he was Lucien's sire.

She kissed him again, more demandingly this time, her hands splayed across his chest, exploring his body as he explored hers.

Her lips moved to his neck, licking and biting gently before descending onto his chest.

Lucien smirked, watching her with her back to him as she gradually lowered herself onto her knees.

He held his breath with anticipation as her mouth neared his aching flesh at the apex of his thighs. This felt like a dream. Never had he imagined that the night would end in this way. He was too drunk with lust to offer her yet another chance to refuse him.

Her enthusiasm suggested that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

When she drew him into her mouth, his legs nearly buckled under him.

"Easy there, Nik," Lucien mused, as the two of them watched the blonde vampire swirl her hot wet tongue down to the base of his cock while her hand followed suit.

"Fuck," he hissed, clenching a hand in her hair, entirely at her mercy.

It was an erotic sight to see – Caroline on her knees, barely clothed, her pink lips drawing him in and out of her mouth desperately, as though she had wanted him more than she had ever let on during their past flirtatious exchanges.

The sight was almost too much for him, and so, to allow himself the ability to prolong the sweet torture a little further, he placed his attention upon Lucien who had sat himself upon the settee, though Lucien was just as bad as Caroline.

Sitting with his legs sprawled across the antique piece of furniture, Lucien looked particularly delicious. His dark was hair mussed in various directions and his scalped chest was exposed. He had his cock in one hand as he finished off his glass of blood with the other, his eyes securely fixed upon his.

Lucien winked at him as he roughly stroked himself at the sight of Caroline, her long blonde curls drawing his attention down towards the outline of her ass, clearly visible from his vantage point, as she worked his sire's cock.

With his eyes floating back and forth between the two, he felt the pressure from his core begin to rise.

"Don't stop," he said to Caroline demandingly. "I'm close," he prepared her warningly.

"Come for her," Lucien urged him in between his own moans of desire, his hand moving frantically over his manhood. "Let her have a taste of you."

Caroline's begging eyes looked up at him. "Come for me, Klaus," she said, confirming her desire.

The slutty sound of her request did him in and he let go, his orgasm pulsing violently throughout his body as he released his seed into her waiting mouth. He indulged in the sight of her swallowing his come, groaning when she removed her lips too soon – perhaps purposely – allowing some to slide down her chin.

* * *

She wiped her mouth as she stood up, her legs wobbling slightly, likely due to the combination of her drunk lust and the surreal feeling of having fulfilled one of her more secret fantasies. It was hard to contain the proud smirk she wanted to express – girls were never taught to be proud of their sexual experiences.

Klaus, who seemed confined against the wall as he attempted to recover from his orgasm, was eyeing her with a surprised look on his face.

Stepping back, she sat herself beside Lucien, no longer self conscious of her half-naked state.

"I think you've broken him, sweet Caroline," Lucien mused, referring to Klaus, his hand tracing light circles up her thigh.

His accented words rolled off his tongue so smoothly, and they made her shiver, much like Klaus's.

"Mind if I have a taste?" Lucien requested, leaning into her, his lips pressing to hers unexpectedly, seeking out a sample of the original hybrid.

She obliged, curious to experience the kiss of another man, with Klaus watching no less.

Lucien purred into her mouth as their tongues met.

He licked his lips as they parted.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Lucien queried.

"What?" she wondered as Lucien's hand danced dangerously close to the apex of her legs.

"Having the original hybrid in the palm of your hand – literally and figuratively," Lucien mused.

She laughed at his comment, but nodded at the same time, knowing that having Klaus at her mercy for his release turned her on more than anything up to that point.

Lucien turned his head to the side lazily, away from her and in Klaus's direction.

"I think it's Nik's turn to repay us," Lucien thought aloud, glancing down at his lingering erection, waiting to be attended to.

"Is that so?" Klaus replied, intrigued by Lucien's suggestion as he approached them, his pants still undone, but his cock now hidden inside. "Perhaps I should make you wait a little longer?" he teased Lucien, opting to lower himself in front of her first.

She glanced down at Klaus lustfully, trembling at the touch of his hands as they travelled up her legs, over her calves and shins, then above her knees as onto her thighs.

Klaus's eyes followed his hands, studying her body. His lips followed suit, kissing the insides of her thighs while his hands explored her torso.

"Ladies first," Lucien shrugged with a grin, snaking his hand behind her back, pinching the clip of her bra to remove it.

With her breasts exposed, Klaus's hands took advantage of the opportunity to massage them gently, teasing her nipples between his fingers. Her head fell back, revelling in the feeling of Klaus's hands and mouth on her body, aching for more.

Lucien filled the need by kissing her neck and using his own hand to caress the skin Klaus had missed.

While she might have second thoughts about this encounter in the morning, the last thing she wanted was for this to stop.

She wanted Klaus, and Lucien was an unexpected treat. Having two men at the same time was never something she imagined could be so hot.

Deciding to take advantage of the moment and not hold back, she boldly placed her hand on Lucien's cock, grasping it in her hand, garnering a pleased moan from him.

Both Klaus and Lucien were well endowed and she blushed at the thought of having them both inside of her at some point in the night.

For now, she was more than content to see Klaus between her legs, his hot breath panting over the thin fabric of her panties.

She ran her fingers through Klaus's hair to hold him place, lifting her hips to encourage him to remove the barrier between her throbbing centre and his mouth.

He took the hint, smirking at her enthusiasm for him, as he slid her panties down her legs, exposing her for both men to see.

"Wow," Lucien gasped, gazing down at her, as she continued to stroke him. "You're dripping," he observed.

She could tell Klaus was holding back, wanting to tease her but oh so desperate to fuck her with his mouth. Hungry for him, she spread her legs and bucked her hips against his mouth, sliding herself against his lips.

"Please," she begged. "Taste me."

And so he did. His tongue stroked her folds expertly and she cried out in relief at the feeling of his mouth massaging her.

At the same time, Klaus had pushed her hand aside – the one that had been pleasuring Lucien – so that he could take over.

"Nik is quite the multi-tasker," Lucien commented with a shaky voice, his eyes half open as Klaus pumped his cock.

With her hands free, she teased her own nipples, each touch making her throb even harder against Klaus's tongue.

She groaned deeply as Klaus inserted his finger inside of her, and then a second, and began fucking her, stretching the tight wet opening between her thighs.

"Don't stop!" she demanded, thrusting her hips against Klaus's hand and his mouth, desperate for any contact she could get as she found herself inching closer and closer to her climax.

Lucien was in a similar position, his fingers dug deeply into the fabric of the furniture, his own hips bucking frantically against Klaus's hand.

"Nik, if you stop, I swear…" Lucien muttered threateningly, his eyes clenched tight focused on the pleasure Klaus was giving him.

Klaus's tongue worked fervently against her swollen bud while his fingers pumped in and out of her mercilessly.

Overwhelmed by it all, her body shook and her core began to spasm uncontrollably, her own orgasm tearing through her.

She held Klaus's face between her legs, scared his tongue would stop while she rode out the waves of pure bliss he had triggered within her.

When he was sure that she was satisfied, Klaus pulled back, drawing one of his marked fingers into his mouth, tasting her once more before offering his hand to Lucien. Lucien readily accepted. As she watched him suck Klaus's finger clean, she couldn't help but enjoy how disgustingly naughty she felt in the moment.

"Like honey," Lucien observed in his lust-filled haze.

With that, Klaus turned more of his attention to Lucien, his pouty lips consuming Lucien's throbbing hard erection.

Lucien groaned loudly, overwhelmed by the hybrid's hot wet mouth, his hands weaving through Klaus's curls to hold his head in place, much as she had done moments ago.

She felt herself pulse as she watched Klaus readily blow Lucien in front of her, his tongue working Lucien expertly, as though he had done this before.

In seconds, Lucien was falling over the edge, his orgasm evidenced by his vocal expressions of pleasure and the sudden jerk of his hips.

Her eyes met with Klaus's as he took all of Lucien in, eagerly swallowing what Lucien had to offer him.

"Wow," Lucien panted. "That tongue is magic," he concluded. "Wouldn't you agree, Caroline?"

She nodded

Klaus stood up in front of the pair proudly at having finished them both off, another significant bulge apparent underneath his pants, obviously aroused by pleasuring the two of them.

"I think perhaps a shower is in order," Klaus proposed, obviously referencing how dirty they all were.

* * *

Klaus led the way to the ensuite bathroom and Lucien followed excitedly, but she fell back, hearing her cell phone sound from the floor, where it must have fallen from her dress pocket in the midst of the excitement. It had sounded earlier too, but she had ignored it.

As she glanced at her phone to see a text from Bonnie asking where she was, there was a timid knock at the door, startling her.

"Caroline, are you in there?" she heard Bonnie's voice call for her.

She glanced at the open door to the ensuite, hearing the shower start, debating whether or not she should answer the door.

Concerned that her friend may be in trouble, without another thought, she threw on the nearest shirt and flashed to the door, opening it quietly and stepping out into the hall.

Bonnie look surprised to see her when she opened the door, immediately noticing her dishevelled appearance from her messy hair and makeup to the male dress shirt she was wearing, which she tried to tug down hide her bare legs.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked immediately, obviously her mind going to the worst case scenario as far as Klaus was concerned.

She nodded readily.

Marcel was with Bonnie, eyeing her as curiously as Bonnie was.

"I see you found Klaus," Marcel smirked, winking at her.

"It looks like we may have interrupted something between _friends_," Bonnie hinted suggestively, a judgmental tone in her voice, still not on board with her friendship with Klaus, let alone something more.

Bonnie's observation made her blush, knowing Bonnie could see right through her.

She on the other hand was pleased to see Bonnie still with Marcel, hoping that their interaction would last well beyond tonight.

"It's been a long time coming," Marcel remarked with a childish grin plastered on his face.

Over the summer, she had spent many nights being subjected to Marcel's playful interrogations over the hybrid's feelings for her and she would overhear him making similar teasing comments to Klaus, much to his annoyance.

"Is everything alright?" she wondered, hoping the party was still going smoothly, eager to return to her activities with the two men she had left behind.

"Yes, Marcel was just going to give me a tour of the Quarter. I wanted to make sure you knew where I was," Bonnie informed her.

A grin tugged at her lips, having already given Bonnie a tour of the Quarter earlier that day. She wasn't about to reveal that to Marcel and throw Bonnie under the bus. Obviously, Bonnie was enjoying her time with Marcel and she wanted to encourage it.

"Okay, have fun," she smirked, trying not to sound too hurried.

"Did you meet Lucien?" Marcel questioned. "Did he leave? I want to ensure that he's not going to be stirring up any trouble in the Quarter tonight."

She bit her lip, her mind scrambling to think quickly. With an innocent shrug, she shook her head.

"Funny, that looks like the shirt he had on earlier," Marcel commented observantly, referring to the deep red collared button up she was wearing.

Bonnie gasped with wide-eyes while Marcel snickered.

"Caroline! Are you seriously fucking someone in Klaus's bedroom?" Bonnie wondered naively. "Klaus is going to kill you!" she panicked.

Marcel let out an amused laugh.

"Bennett, trust me, I have a feeling Caroline has Klaus's full and enthusiastic approval," Marcel said to Bonnie suggestively.

Bonnie's eyes popped even further as she realized the implication of Marcel's comment.

"Caroline! You little whore!" Bonnie said, half-jokingly. The other half of Bonnie seemed serious.

She felt defensive.

"Oh come on, Saint Bonnie!" she rolled her eyes. "I didn't judge you when you locked me out of our dorm room to conduct a little more than just magical experimentation with those Gemini Coven twins after the homecoming kegger!" she shot back, now indifferent about Marcel's presence, annoyed that her friend had chosen to judge her for having some innocent fun.

Bonnie looked at her in horror, obviously humiliated that she had brought that up in front of Marcel. Though, these shots back and forth between them were not out of the norm.

It was Marcel's turn to look surprised, though she could tell that he was intrigued more than anything.

He put his arm around Bonnie's shoulder.

"Let's leave Caroline to it then, shall we?" he suggested to her. "I'd love to hear more about the Gemini Coven," he grinned, much to Bonnie's chagrin.

* * *

The dimly-lit masculine bathroom was full of steam from the shower running, the foggy glass preventing her from seeing completely into the shower stall, save for the two masculine figures she had become intimately acquainted with.

Judging by the echo of the deep groans and grunts coming from the stall, she had assumed the men had grown impatient and resumed their activities without her.

Approaching the shower apprehensively but excitedly, she slipped Lucien's shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor, the experience giving her newfound confidence to walk around in Klaus's bathroom without a shred of clothing.

The shower stall was practically a room, in and of itself. She had made fun of Klaus for it when she first toured the place, asking what purpose it served for one person, but as she opened the door, and saw the two men inside, she now had an answer.

Lucien had his arms extended, his palms flat against the tiled wall, bent over for Klaus to take him as he was. Klaus had his hands firmly planted on Lucien's hips, the muscles in his back, legs – and ass – flexing tightly as he thrust his cock in and out of Lucien's ass.

The spray from the shower was glistening on their bodies while they fucked, and it was impossible for her to look away.

Her legs felt weak at the sight, Klaus seemed perfectly at ease, fucking Lucien as if Lucien's body, or male bodies in general, were not unfamiliar territory to him. It was strangely arousing to her, watching Klaus exert his sexual dominance over another male, and another male – Lucien – so willing to submit to him.

She licked her lips subconsciously, admiring the sight of Klaus's hand wrapped around Lucien's torso, grasping his firm erection.

"I nearly forgot what a good fuck you were," Klaus growled in Lucien's ear.

The sound of his voice alone was enough to make her melt.

"And I nearly forgot how satisfying your cock felt inside me," Lucien hissed back, his eyes clenched shut becoming more lost in every thrust.

Her naked body burned, and she couldn't help but touch herself at the sight of the two men indulging in one another – one hand rubbing desperately at her throbbing bud, while the other brushed over her nipples teasingly.

"I think you have yourself quite the little voyeur, Nik," Lucien commented, his head turning to the side to make eye contact with her. "This is the second time tonight."

She smiled guiltily.

"What took you so long?" Lucien wondered. "Having second thoughts?"

Shrugging, she shook her head. "Just catching my breath," she said, neglecting to inform them about Marcel and Bonnie's interruption.

Klaus glanced at her, shooting her an inviting grin as his eyes roamed over her body. "Care to join us, sweetheart?" he offered.

She stepped towards the two men, murmuring as the hot spray of the shower hit her skin. Klaus grabbed her wrist to catch her attention, kissing her forcefully as he continued to grind his hips against Lucien's ass – much to Lucien's delight. She enjoyed the feel of Klaus's lips against hers having imagined for a long time what it might be like to kiss him. It felt liberating to be able to finally give in to her desires.

"Easy, love," Klaus stammered as they parted. "You'll finish me before Lucien here is ready."

Lucien snickered as she nodded, understanding what Klaus was implying, pleased that she was able to have such an effect on him.

She fell back against the tiled wall that Lucien was leaning against to her left.

"Perhaps you can help me out a little, Caroline," Lucien hinted, the sound of her name from his lips making her tingle.

Readily answering his request, she tipped her head towards his, overtaking his lips with hers, his tongue quickly parting her lips.

She could feel Klaus's eyes on them, which made her enjoy kissing Lucien more, sensing both his arousal and his jealousy.

Lucien moved closer to her, his body flush with hers as their lips resumed their exploration. His erection was pressed against her centre, the delicious friction making her crave more.

"Mmm, you like that, don't you?" Lucien observed, his hand tracing her thigh.

"Yes," she murmured lowly, fixed upon the movement of their bodies, daring to lift her leg, hooking it on his hip, encouraging Lucien to hold it in place.

She looked into Klaus's eyes defiantly but reassuringly, asserting her control over the situation, while at the same time affirming his importance to her, relative to Lucien.

Lucien's fingertips bruised her thigh as they dug into her skin, holding her leg in place while she took it upon herself to position him at her entrance.

Klaus thrust into Lucien determinedly and his prompted Lucien to enter her in turn.

She gasped in surprise as Lucien stretched her.

They adjusted to a steady rhythm – Klaus entering Lucien as Lucien pulled out of her and vice versa.

"Fuck me," Lucien uttered as an expression of the experience rather than a literal demand as he buried his face in the curve of her neck.

"I believe I am, mate," Klaus hissed in between his own grunts of pleasure, nipping at Lucien's neck, careful not to draw blood with his hybrid fangs.

She held onto Lucien's arms to steady herself, one leg on the floor while Lucien held her other leg, focusing on the feeling of Lucien's cock stroking her deep inside.

Klaus's amber eyes held onto hers as Lucien was overwhelmed by both of their bodies at the same time.

Continuing their frenzied fucking, she could sense that both Lucien and Klaus were drawing close to their climaxes. Lucien kissed her sloppily while his thrusts became inconsistent and slow. Klaus's eyes lost their concentration closing tightly, his fingers clenching Lucien's hips as his own thrusts grew shaky.

She was taken off guard when Lucien removed himself from her, much to her frustration. He released her leg.

"Why did you stop?" she huffed in annoyance, her orgasm only beginning to build.

"I'm afraid that Aurora and Klaus would both have my head if I were to continue," Lucien sighed, referring to the intimate nature of the act.

He winced as Klaus entered him particularly roughly, as if to emphasize that Lucien had concluded correctly.

Though somewhat disappointed, she could respect Lucien's arrangement with Aurora and the unconventional rules that came with it. However, his limits pertaining to her with respect to Klaus intrigued her.

Disregarding her thoughts to hang onto the mood, she grasped his cock in her hand, sliding her palm over his shaft to continue what they started.

"And now you have it," Lucien stammered appreciatively.

She smirked at the double entendre.

"What about Klaus?" she asked him. "Do your rules apply to him as well?"

Klaus glared at her from behind Lucien questioningly.

"Jealous?" Lucien challenged, garnering another rough thrust from Klaus.

She raised her eyebrows, cupping his most vulnerable parts in her hand, causing Lucien to let out a combination of a cough and moan.

"An exception for my sire," Lucien pushed out hoarsely as he released himself into her hand, droplets of water from the shower slowly washing him away.

A gruff groan escaped Klaus's lips as he rapidly followed suit, his eyes piercing into hers as he came over Lucien's backside.

The two men recovered and washed up under the spray of the shower as she observed them amusedly.

"Something funny, love?" Klaus wondered.

"Even centuries old immortal men can't last," she said teasingly.

Both Klaus and Lucien scoffed in response to her comment.

"To be fair, we had a head start," Lucien pointed out. "And your boyfriend here is quite the fuck," he added in his defence.

Klaus smirked, his ego mended by Lucien's compliment.

"I wouldn't know," she said with a shrug, purposely ignoring Lucien's comment about Klaus being her boyfriend.

Within a second, Klaus had her pressed up against the shower wall.

"Perhaps we should change that?" Klaus suggested, his eyes burning into hers.

* * *

Klaus kissed her frenziedly as they stumbled out from the bathroom and back into his bedroom towards the oversized bed across the room.

She pulled Lucien by the hand behind her.

Distracted by her lips, Klaus fell back onto the bed when his legs met the side rail of the solid wood bed frame. Lucien took that opportunity to pull her back towards him, capturing her mouth with his, their hands roaming over their bodies, familiarizing themselves with one another once more.

Not one to be left out, she felt herself being pulled in the opposite direction by Klaus, prompting her to turn around to focus on him.

She was overwhelmed by the excitement, the thrill of being so wanted by two men at once, and the prospect of finally being able indulge in the hybrid she had fantasized about for so long.

"What are you waiting for?" Lucien whispered in her ear from behind her.

Klaus leaned back invitingly, an expectant grin on his lips.

With Lucien's words and Klaus's apparent enthusiasm, she acquiesced.

Placing her hand on Klaus's shoulder, she climbed astride him on the bed, her legs on either side of his, straddling his lap.

Her eyes were glued to his as she crossed her arms behind his neck. Their lips easily returned to their earlier activity and she immersed herself in the feeling. Her centre was flush against his semi-hard length, coming back to life from his encounter with Lucien in the shower. She leaned forward purposely, teasing her nipples against his skin.

She took the opportunity to study the necklaces around his neck, making a mental note to ask him about them later when they weren't in the midst of _other _activities.

Lucien fingertips danced over her shoulders, brushing her now damp hair to the side, kissing the path that his hands left behind.

Klaus's hands wandered her body, teasing her thighs and caressing her breasts.

She bore her hips down against Klaus's, grinding her dripping wet folds against Klaus's cock, feeling him grow harder in response.

"Someone's excited," Lucien remarked, noting the way she rocked against Klaus's hips for the friction as he kissed her upper back.

Lucien wasn't wrong. If she continued her movements she swore she could come just like this – pressed against Klaus.

"Well, someone didn't let me finish," she retorted, glancing at him from over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Well, that wasn't exactly my fault," Lucien said in his defence. "You'll realize that in a moment," he added, alluding to the position she was in with Klaus. "And I'll help," he hinted.

His comments piqued her interest.

"Turn around, love," Klaus instructed her.

Though she had questions about what his instructions would lead to, she found herself obeying his direction without hesitation.

She shifted on the mattress, climbing off of the bed to turn her body around as Klaus had asked her to do.

Klaus remained seated on the edge of the bed, guiding her back so that she was standing in between his legs facing away from him, giving him quite a generous view of her ass.

Lucien was watching closely at a small distance.

"Sit on Klaus's lap," Lucien directed.

She felt Klaus's hands steady on her hips, encouraging her to lower herself onto him. Bending her knees slightly, she supported herself securely by placing her own hands flat on Klaus's legs.

Maintaining eye contact with Lucien, she slowly descended further, feeling the tip of Klaus's, now fully erect cock, kissing her entrance. Her pussy was pulsing for him and she wasted no time allowing him to fill her as she lowered herself onto him readily.

Klaus's hands clenched her hips possessively, keeping her in place, as he inhaled sharply through his teeth at the new sensation.

She gasped, her legs quivering as she adjusted to the feeling of him inside of her and tried to process the fact that this was finally happening.

It felt right.

"Oh my god," she sighed quietly, lifting herself up slightly, yearning to ride him and feel him tease her body.

Klaus's forearm wrapped around her torso as she moved while his hand palmed her breasts and his lips swept over the back of her neck as he cursed under his breath.

"Wasn't I right, Caroline?" Lucien inquired with a grin. "Doesn't he feel good?"

"Mmmhmm," she agreed

She loved the way Klaus felt deep inside of her as she rose from his lap and plunged back down, her fingernails digging into his thighs.

Klaus's hands caressed the insides of her legs as he pushed them open wider, giving Lucien a particularly delicious view.

Stepping towards them, Lucien licked his lips in anticipation. "Mind if I have a taste?" he asked longingly as he lowered himself to his knees in front of them.

She waited to see what Klaus would say, but he was silent, obviously leaving the decision up to her. With that, she nodded readily.

Lucien's hands traced the insides of her thighs while his lips followed behind, pausing every few moments to glance up at her and Klaus seductively.

Her stomach knotted in excitement and she slowed the movement of her hips atop Klaus's lap to allow Lucien the opportunity he desired – that she desired.

Biting her lip, she watched as his lips outlined her clit. His tongue darted out, taunting her most sensitive bundle of nerves.

"More," she pleaded, tugging his hair, growing frustrated by the torturously slow movements of his mouth and tongue.

He snickered, relenting to her demand and fully indulging her.

She cried out, leaning back against Klaus's chest, overwhelmed by the feeling of his mouth on her neck, his fingers circling her nipples, Lucien's mouth gently sucking her clit, and Klaus still inside of her.

Daring to add to the toxic combination, she picked up her pace a little, riding Klaus, delighting in the pleasure of fucking him.

"Don't stop," Klaus urged as his hips bucked upwards to maintain contact with her, enjoying it just as much as she was.

It was thrilling to have such control over Klaus in this moment, and she felt lightheaded as all of the sensations began to overtake her. There was no point in fighting her desire, she didn't want to. By allowing her body to succumb to the two men, it took mere seconds before she could feel sparks of pleasure ignite an explosion that erupted at her centre and sent waves outwardly through her limbs.

As her orgasm ripped through her, she felt like she was underwater, everything around her tuned out, including her own incoherent verbal expressions of delight, while her mind focused solely upon her body's physical response to the stimulation Klaus and Lucien had provided to her.

Klaus held her tightly to him, his body seemingly paralyzed as she drew him to his own orgasm, coming inside of her, filling her with his desire, moaning deeply as he did so. Her eyes shot open with surprise when she felt Klaus's razor sharp hybrid fangs sink into the base of her neck, causing her to whimper in a mixture of ecstasy and discomfort.

It was then that Lucien's fangs pierced the sensitive flesh inside her thigh, having a taste of her at the same time as Klaus.

The feeling of both men draining her of blood felt dangerously euphoric. With Klaus's hybrid bite lethal to vampires, she walked a fine line between bliss and fatal torment.

To ensure that line was not crossed, Klaus extended his forearm in front of her, exposing the inside of his wrist to her, ready for the taking, his veins full of recently consumed fresh blood. She felt her face change, her fangs extending instinctively, recalling the sweet taste of his blood and how forcefully it had brought her back from the brink of death. She'd felt herself longing for it from time to time ever since. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she bit into his wrist fervently, his warm blood rushing into her mouth, the excess drizzling down her chin from the corner of her lip.

Klaus released his fangs from her while she continued to drink from him to ensure the poison from his bite was fully remedied by his blood. He kissed the skin he had punctured, his tongue collecting the remainder of her blood that he'd missed.

Lucien followed suit, slowly retracting his teeth from her skin, wiping away her excess blood with his fingers, cleaning them with his lips as if she was a delicious meal he intended to savour.

"Delectable," Lucien commented with a satisfied smile as he stood up from the floor in front of Klaus and her.

She slipped off of Klaus's lap to the mattress beside him, curling up on the sizeable bed, her energy to move any further completely depleted.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and closed as she watched Lucien begin to collect his clothing and dress himself.

"Can I get you anything, love?" Klaus asked her, his hand drifting lightly over her calf briefly, seemingly concerned about her.

In that moment it felt like she could ask for a platter of her most favourite foods from the Mystic Grill and he would see to it that she got it. She was tempted to ask, but she was too tired to bother.

Half-asleep, she shook her head, reaching for his hand, placing it back on her leg.

"Keep doing that, your hand is warm," she demanded drowsily, her skin growing cold from the absence of the two men and the air conditioning circulating in the room.

He acquiesced to her request, returning his hand to her skin as he sat on the bed beside her.

"You're leaving?" she asked Lucien, who was buttoning up his now wrinkled shirt.

He nodded with a bit of a playful smirk.

"As much as I'd like to stay and play a little longer, I think it's my cue, darling," Lucien conceded.

She raised a curious eyebrow.

"You're in quite capable hands," Lucien noted, nodding towards Klaus. "And in any case, I don't cuddle – it's part of the deal," he clarified, referring to his arrangement with Aurora as he headed for the bedroom doorway. "She'll be waiting for me."

She nodded understandingly.

"What about blood sharing?" she wondered, referring to the sample he'd taken of her.

"I don't recall any reciprocation," Lucien said, turning back to look at them slyly, though she imagined the lack of reciprocation was a mere technicality that Aurora would not be pleased about had she known.

Klaus sneered at Lucien's explanation, likely thinking the same thing she was.

Lucien shrugged innocently, wishing them a good night before slipping out of the room discreetly.

She felt the mood shift with Lucien's departure.

Things now felt heavier and more serious between her and Klaus than they had when Lucien had been present.

He was glancing away from her, clearly sensing the change in the mood that she had. His hand had stopped its movements on her leg.

She studied Klaus's side profile, admiring the slight curl of his hair and the stubble along his jaw as she contemplated what to say, or what to do next.

What did this night mean for them?

"I suppose that's my cue, too?" she asked timidly, afraid of what Klaus's answer would be. "I should leave before I fall asleep," she said with a yawn, quickly thinking of something to add in an effort to distract Klaus from feeling compelled to respond to her initial question.

Klaus sat pensively for a moment.

"Maybe we should make an appearance at the party you threw for me downstairs?" she suggested, trying to be friendly. "You do owe me a drink," she reminded him.

She bit her lip, waiting for him to respond to her.

When he remained quiet, she decided to take it upon herself to sit up, intending to collect her things, worried that Klaus had been having second thoughts about their tryst.

Before she could rise from the bed, his hand fell over hers, keeping her in place.

"Stay with me a while?" he requested hesitantly, anxious for her reply.

Nodding with a small smile, she pulled him with her as she fell back against the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! :)**


End file.
